


When We Were Young

by DontTrustLoserCandy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, And bickering, Bodyswap, Fluff, Gen, just sisters looking out for each other, with a tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustLoserCandy/pseuds/DontTrustLoserCandy
Summary: Eda looks out for her sister.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably about to be jossed but YOLO  
> (legit tho this has been done and in need of light editing for like months now and skjdfskfksjfskdjk)  
> Hope you enjoy!!

It's not hard for Eda to find her.

Her sister is, if nothing else, very predictable. Especially when she's having one of her Moods.

So really, all Eda has to do is hide in a closet, threaten into silence the mops and buckets and other cleaning products, and wait until Lilith turns down the corner, eyes downward and face set in a frown as she walks to her next class.

Piece of bloodcake.

She pounces once Lilith is close enough, hand reaching out and grabbing the back of Lilith's uniform before dragging her back into the cramped space. Lilith's soft "meep!" makes the grin in Eda's face broaden.

"Edalyn!" Lilith complains, with her Model Student Voice, fixing her clothes and looking around the closet like they haven't been here thousands of times before. "What are you doing?"

"You, sis, need to relax." Eda bops her in the forehead, right where her scowl is deepest. "Your face is gonna get stuck like that at this pace!"

"I don't have the time for this, Edalyn," her sister complains, very much slumping slightly against the door. _Yeah, right._ "I'm busy. And if you weren't causing trouble all the time, _you'd_ be too."

Ouch.

Well, at least she hasn't blasted her against the buckets of cursed paint. Yet.

"Yeah, but that'd be _bo-ring_. And since I'm causing trouble all the time, what's a little more, right?" Eda says cheerfully, linking an arm around Lilith's.

Lilith, who knows very damn well what Eda means, still keeps the clueless act.

"You shouldn't be causing trouble, period." Then she adds in a softer, concerned tone, "You won't be admitted to the emperor's coven if you keep doing this kind of thing, you know?"

"Pssht, me, not causing trouble? Mom would call the wardens to lock me up!" Eda laughs, leaning against Lilith in a comfortable slump. "And no way, I'm still gonna beat you to that. And then you'll be calling me "Ms. Eda the Owl Lady" for a _year_ like we promised."

"Not. Happening," Lilith says. "I'll beat you to it, sis."

Eda grins, feral, and nudges Lilith in the shoulder.

Lilith finally deflates, putting away the facade of a witch who'd never ever enchant a single piece of silverware into singing the entire Hexside school hymn. In burps.

(Eda still thought the singing cafeteria cutlery had been _hilarious_ , even if the spell had been, disappointingly, only temporary.)

"There's my Lilith," Eda grins, pushing her head against Lilith's affectionately. Lilith flicks her in the forehead in answer, trying to look serious despite her terrible pouting face.

"Shut it. You don't have a class exam today or anything, do you?" Lilith says, giving her a suspicious look-over.

"Nope! But I _do_ have a bag full of tenta-balloons that might or might not release wraiths instead _and_ enough toilet paper to cover the emperor's palace itself, _and_ a surplus of food that _just_ so happens to be the school griffin's favorite..." Eda trails off, curling her fingers as she tries to remember all the tricks she's hiding in her bag. She's probably forgetting some of them, to be honest.

"Okay, okay-- stop," Lilith says, huffing. Eda, with her great sisterly wisdom, can easily recognize the expression in her sister's face. "Just-- until lunch break, okay? I have to give my divination appointment to Mrs Cassandra after lunch and nothing gets past her."

"Fair," Eda agrees easily, making a face. "One time I tried to nap in her class and she threw a chalkboard eraser directly at my face, without even turning around. Thing almost bit my nose off. Still trying to convince her to teach me how to do that."

"If you succeed, I want pointers," Lilith says, equal parts doubtful about Eda's chances of success and serious about her request. "This same place, at lunch break, okay? And don't you _dare_ get me in trouble, Edalyn."

"Relax, I'll just go around being a perfect little doll and getting praised by all my teachers." Eda's grin might be a bit too sharp, and Lilith makes a quick circle. Her clothes trying to attack her face are expected, and Eda laughs it off.

"Be serious, Edalyn," Lilith frowns. Eda, always looking out for her sis, pats both her cheeks and does her best attempt at a full face massage. Lilith swats her hands away, scowl deepening.

"I always am," Eda says, stealing a quick poke at Lilith's forehead. "Come on, let's do this before that frown _does_ become a permanent fixture in your face. You're going to end up looking like the abominations teacher, whatever his name was. Have you seen his face? He looks like a giant frown that grew legs, but they were so tiny he needed an abomination to carry him everywhere anyways."

"Oh _shut it_ ," Lilith complains, swatting at her sister's hands even though Eda can see the smile she's trying to hide. "Let's get this over with before you manage to get me in detention."

Eda grins.

"That's _your_ job today, sis!"

Eda draws the circle over their heads, ignoring the cramped space of the closet with the ease of experience, and trills "body swap!" with glee.

Lilith's body is comfortably familiar, and Eda stretches while Lilith does the same, checking that everything is as it should.

"Remember: just until lunch break," Lilith says, Eda's face looking _way_ too serious with that expression. At least she isn't frowning anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Lighten up! If you go around with my face looking like that everyone will think I'm on my way to kill someone _again_ ," Eda teases, grinning as Lilith flushes in embarrassment.

Man, that day had been hilarious.

"And _you_ stop looking like that or they'll be onto us before you can say 'busted'," Lilith huffs, poking Eda-in-Lilith's-body in the face.

Eda grins, then flattens her expression into her sister's trademark "Very Serious Witch In Training".

"I am Lilith and I peed my pants at the covention last year," Eda deadpans in her best impression of her sister, enjoying the shade of red Lilith turns as a result.

"Well, I'm Edalyn and my last boyfriend was a crazy wereowl demon that _wouldn't stop talking in rhyme_ ," Lilith snarks back, her Eda-smirk turning into a toothy grin at Eda's expression of distaste.

"In my defense, he didn't start with that mushy crap until I agreed to a date." Eda gives her best Lilith Sniff of Distaste to further nail in the point. 

Lilith-in-Eda's-body's face softens.

"Don't get into trouble," she repeats, turning around to open the door and sneak out of the closet. "And... thanks."

"Have fun, sis," Eda grins, "I'll be basking in the spotlight if you need me."

Lilith rolls her eyes, leaving with a distracted goodbye as she sneaks away to somewhere far away from "Lilith", somewhere to check her prank materials and prepare to raise hell.

Eda lets her grin fall as soon as the door closes. She sighs and focuses on mimicking Lilith's natural neutral expression.

It's just until lunch. Eda can deal with acting like a total _bore_ until then.

Lilith needs the break, after all.

And Eda doesn't mind another mark in her permanent record if it means getting to laugh her ass off later at whatever disaster her sister brought upon the school.

Lilith's as much of a mischievous bastard as Eda deep, _deep_ down, and Eda is always happy to encourage mayhem.

She can't _wait_ until lunch break.

With the kind of stuff Eda prepared and Lilith's cunning, she's sure it's gonna be _hilarious_.


End file.
